From music to romance
by JustMijke
Summary: Shindou is the captian of the music-club. They stil need another violist and luckly Kirino is there, but can he even play...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new fic! TAKURAN! God I love them. This one is a little longer so I hope that you'll like it.**

**Disclamer: Mijke does not own Inazuma Eleven or any of it's characters.**

* * *

It was a Monday afternoon, Shindou always loved them. On this day, after school Shindou had his music-club. He was the captain of this club and they had a performance in a about a month.

It was a competition that was once a year. They had won it last and Shindou wasn't planning on losing it this year.

There was only one problem, they still needed a violist (as the second violin). Shindou had looked through the hole school, but there didn't seem to be anyone anymore that could play a violin.

Shindou was walking through the school to the music room when he saw a guy with a violin case next to him in front of the room.

Well it was a boy right? Shindou didn't really know. He/she had long pink hair, tied up in two ponytails. He was wearing a boys uniform though. He didn't know who the boy was but he had a violin with him so that must mean something right?

"Why don't you just walk inside?" Shindou asked. The boy jumped and looked at Shindou.

"Oh, I just… Never mind." He grabbed his violin case and walked away.

"No wait! I was just kidding." The guy stopped and turned around.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a bit nerves… Are you in the music-club?"

Shindou smiled. "Yeah!" He held out his hand. "I'm Shindou Takuto, I'm the captain of the club."

"T-the captain?!"

Shindou laughed. "Jepp that's me! So do you want to join? We still need another violist."

He smiled. "Yeah, I'd love to!" He shook Shindou's hand. "I'm Kirino Ranmaru."

"Nice to meet you Kirino. Shall we go inside, they are kinda waiting for me."

They laughed. "Of course!"

Shindou opened the door and walked in. "Hey guys! We've got a new member. Everyone meet Kirino Ranmaru!"

Kirino carefully walked in. "Hey everyone, I'm very happy to be here."

"We're happy to have you." Sangoku walked forward. "So what do you play?"

"Yeah what does the girl play?" Tsurugi said.

Kirino's face turned red. "I just happen to be a boy okay?!" Everyone stared at him.

Tsurugi just smiled. "Okay so what does the **boy** play?"

"I play the violin, but I'm not very good…" Kirino looked down.

Shindou smiled. "Ah, don't think bad about yourself! I bet that you're great, play something."

"O-okay." Kirino got his violin out of its case stared to play a bit.

The beginning was good, but soon after, it started getting worse. Most of the people in the room wanted to cover their ears.

Kirino stopped playing and looked at the people in the room. He sighed. "I told you guys." He put his violin back in its case and turned around. "I think it's better if I just go."

Shindou seemed to wake up from a sleep. "No wait! Don't go!" The whole team looked at him in disbelieve.

"No it's okay, I'm no good for the team."

"No just stay."

Shindou got pulled away by some guys from the team. "Could we have him for a moment?"

"Shindou are you crazy?! Just let the guy go. He doesn't look like he doesn't like it here and his play is…" A guy with purple hair said.

"Look, we need a violist and he is the only one here."

"We can do it without another one too. Kariya is great and that worked out last year too."

"Look guys it's okay. I'll give him some extra lessons or something like that." Shindou looked at Kirino. "I just have the feeling that he's important."

They sighed. "Well okay, you're the captain."

They turned back to Kirino. "You can stay!" Shindou smiled.

"Really?!" Kirino smiled back at him.

"Yeah!" Shindou looked at the rest of the club. "Okay everyone, we have a performance in about a month. We won last year so we have a title to keep high. And I bet we're only better now that we have another violist." He looked back at Kirino and smiled. "So let's start."

* * *

**So that was it for this chappy! I'll try to upload every 2 or 3 days, but I can't promise anything.**

**R&R and no Flames.**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is the new chappy. Sorry that it isn't very long, but yeah... just sorry. I hope you'll like it!**

**Disclamer: Mijke does not own Inazuma Eleven or any of it's** **characters.**

**Me: [sigh] I think I might just kill that thing once...**

**Disclamer: Hey I heard that!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

Their rehearsal ended one and halve hour later. They had to stop a lot of times because something went wrong. 'Someone' (cough Kirino cough) kept messing up.

Everyone was getting their stuff and slowly going home. Kirino put his violin back in its case, he sat down on a seat and looked down.

Shindou noticed this and walked up to him. "Are you okay?" _Why did I ask that, I already know the answer. But he looks so sad, I really want to help him. _

Kirino sighed. "Are you sure you want me in this club?"

Shindou looked confused. "Of course I do!"

"Why I'm terrible!" Kirino looked at Shindou, his eyes full of pain.

Shindou frowned. "You're not, but if you really think that then what about that I help you?"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I have a piano in my house so we can practice there."

Kirino looked back down. "A-at your house? Are you sure that's okay?"

Shindou smiled. "Yeah, my parents are always home late, so they'll only be happy that I have someone to keep me company."

Kirino smiled back at Shindou. "Then I guess that's okay. I'd love it if you'd help me."

"That's great! How about tomorrow after school?"

"Yeah that's good. Where do I see you?"

Shindou looked around. "How about just here?"

Kirino got up. "That's okay, then I'll see you tomorrow." Kirino grabbed his case and walked out of the room.

**_Next day after school. _**

Shindou walked out of the classroom. Today had again been a very boring day. It was almost impossible to pay attention, he had been thinking about Kirino the whole time. He had no idea why, but he couldn't get him off his mind.

Shindou sighed. He had to admit, he was really looking forward to practicing with Kirino. Alone… What was he thinking?! They were just practicing together!

Shindou shook his head, he didn't notice that there was someone walking next to him.

"Captain?"

Shindou's head shot up and he looked at the person next to him. "Oh, hey Tsurugi. When did you get here?"

"Not long ago, but I just wanted to say that I want to talk you."

Shindou looked confused. "Why do you want to talk to me?"

"It's about Kirino…" Tsurugi said carefully. "Are you sure you want him in the club, he's not really…"

Shindou raised his voice a bit. "What do you guys have against him?! He's okay, I'm going to help him get better and that's that!"

Tsurugi looked surprised at Shindou, he had not expected from his normally calm captain.

"Okay…" Tsurugi turned around and was about to walk away. "But captain..., Don't let your feelings get in the way."

Tsurugi walked away, leaving a confused Shindou behind. _My feelings…? What is he talking about? _

Shindou looked at his watch. _Shit! I'm late! _Shindou ran towards the music room and saw that Kirino was already there.

Kirino sighed and was about to grab his stuff when he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw Shindou running towards him. He was running fast… very fast… A bit too fast!

Shindou didn't stop on time and bumped into Kirino. He send them both flying to the ground, Shindou ending up on top of Kirino.

Kirino opened his eyes and saw Shindou, nothing else, just Shindou. He was suddenly so close. None of them had any idea what to say or do. There was a bit of awkward silence.

After about a minute or maybe even two Shindou finally spoke. "Uh… Hey…" He laughed awkwardly.

"Yea… hey…" They looked at each other and they both started to blush. Kirino quickly turned his head away so Shindou wouldn't see his blush.

"Uh… Shindou… C-could you get off…?"

"Oh yeah! Of course!" Shindou quickly got off of Kirino. He held out his hand for Kirino, he got it and pulled himself up.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome and sorry for… Uh… Yeah… Bumping into you…"

Kirino started to blush. "I-it's okay…" There was another silence behind the two.

"Well… Shall we go to my house?"

Kirino smiled. "Yeah let's do that." Kirino got his violin case and let Shindou lead the way to his house.

* * *

**So that was it for today... I don't know what to say again...**

**R&R and no Flames.**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Another chappy of this. I really hope that you'll like it!**

**Disclamer: Mijke does not own Inazuma Eleven or any of its characters.**

**Me: Well, what if I bought it?**

**Disclamer: Bitch you can't, you're broke! xD**

**Me: Oh yeah...**

* * *

"Well here we are."

Shindou opened the door to his house and was greeted by the maids as always.

Kirino on the other hand had no idea what he had to do or say. He had never thought that Shindou would have this, a huge house and, wtf, a maid!

Shindou noticed the way Kirino was looking at everything and sighed. He was used to that people were like this when they would see his house for the first time, but that didn't mean that he liked it.

"Shall we go to my room?"

Kirino's head shot and he looked confused. "Shouldn't we go to a room with a piano?"

"Yeah, why do you think I said my room."

"You have a piano in your room?!"

Shindou sighed. "Yes I do… Could we just…"

"Oh yeah… Of course…" Kirino let Shindou lead the way again and they walked to Shindou's room.

Kirino couldn't help but be amazed by Shindou's house. _He must be very rich. _Kirino thought when he saw another maid.

They soon arrived at Shindou's room and went in. None of the boys said something.

Kirino was the first to say something. "You have a really nice house."

Shindou sighed. "Yeah thanks…"

"Something wrong, did I say something wrong?"

Shindou looked at Kirino and saw his eyes were full of worry. "No, no!" Shindou quickly said. "It's just… people always react the same when they see my house and usual they start acting all different…"

"Oh…" Kirino didn't know what he had to say. It was true though, Kirino did look a bit different at Shindou but that was because he hadn't seen this one coming. He'll get over that soon enough, but treat him differently… No never! He was still Shindou right.

"Shall we just start?" Kirino woke up from his thoughts.

"Y-yeah, let's do that." Kirino got his violin from its case.

"So where do we start?"

"Well what do you know about playing a violin?" Shindou looked at Kirino who was being clumsy with his violin.

"It's like a smaller guitar right?"

Shindou sighed, this was going to take a while. "Well… you could say that…" Kirino laughed a bit.

"That was completely wrong, wasn't it?"

"Well not completely. I mean you do change your hand to make the note…"

"Oh…" Both of the boys were quite.

"Well," Shindou started. "Why don't you just play something?"

"Shindou you already know how I play. I'm-"

"No don't even say that! Just play something please."

Shindou could see that Kirino was afraid to start, but just before he wanted to say something Kirino grabbed his violin and started to play.

It was as good as last time, but Shindou found the will to keep his face normal. He really didn't want to hurt Kirino.

Kirino soon stopped playing. "Well how was it?" He looked hopeful at Shindou.

"Well… It was better than last time…" Shindou lied.

"So it was terrible…" Kirino looked down.

"No!" Shindou quickly said. "That's not what I meant, I mean that there is room for improvement. Look."

Shindou walked up to Kirino and got hold of his arm. Kirino tensed up at that movement. "S-shindou-"

"Calm down, I'm not doing anything, I'm just helping you."

Kirino calmed down a bit and Shindou do his thing.

"Look, you were holding wrong, you're suppose to hold it like this." Shindou laid his arms around Kirino's and showed him how he had to hold it. Kirino started to blush and was very happy that Shindou couldn't see it.

"See like this, now you have grip on it. You won't lose it now." Shindou's hot breath tickled in Kirino's neck and ear and send a shiver down his spine.

Kirino wasn't sure what he was talking about though. _What is he talking about? Losing it? And why is he holding onto me so tight? _

"Y-yeah… I get it."

They stayed in each other's arms for a little while. Shindou had thought about letting go but it felt so good.

"Uh… Shindou… C-could you let go?"

"O-oh sorry." Sadly Shindou let go of Kirino's arms.

"T-thanks…"

"So, try playing again, okay?"

"O-okay." Kirino got his violin ready and started to play again.

It was a bit better than before, so this might actually work.

When Kirino stopped Shindou only smiled. "See! That was a lot better! I knew that you could do it!"

Kirino smiled back at Shindou. "Thanks!"

* * *

**Well that was it! I already have next chappy done, so that one will be here soon! I hope tomorrow (or the they after, if I don't have time).**

**R&R and no Flames.**

**See next time! (^.^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! NEW CHAPPY! (again) Kariya is in this one! I hope you'll like it.**

**Disclamer: Mijke does not own Inazuma Eleven or any of its characters.**

* * *

The weeks after Kirino and Shindou practiced together every day. They got to know each other a lot better and Kirino didn't mind it anymore if Shindou was holding him to help him with the way he held his violin (sometimes Kirino would even do it on purpose cause he loved the feeling when Shindou held him in his arms).

Both Shindou and Kirino really liked it that they got closer. Only Shindou found something really strange.

Shindou laid on his bed in his room. He was thinking about Kirino (again). He thought about him a lot the last week or so. Every time he was thinking about him he felt something strange in his belly. Shindou wasn't sure what this was though.

Shindou turned around on his ben. _What's wrong with me? I can't stop thinking about him. His beautiful face, that great feeling when I get to hold him. WAIT?! What am I thinking?! Great feeling, beautiful face?! _

Shindou sighed. _I think I'm going crazy…. I should just go to sleep. _

And that's what he did, but his dreams were filled with a certain beautiful pink-haired boy.

The next day Shindou went to school as usual and it was as boring as always. After school Shindou would see Kirino to practice again.

They still had one week left and Kirino wasn't getting any better. Everyone on the team had told Shindou to just give up and tell Kirino that he had to leave. But Shindou couldn't do that, he saw how much fun Kirino had when he was practicing with him, he didn't want to hurt him by telling that he had to leave.

Shindou was walking to the music-room when he saw that Kirino was already there as usual. But he wasn't alone. He saw that Kariya was standing next to him, taking with him. Shindou wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying, so he quickly walked closer, making sure that they didn't hear him.

"Hey Kirino, why are you waiting here?"

"I'm waiting on Shindou, we are going to practice at his house."

Kariya sighed. "Again senpai?! Why do you keep on trying?"

"Cause I want to get better!"

Kariya shook his head. "That's not what I meant, I mean why do you keep seeing that stupid Shindou. You can have a lot more fun with me!"

"Kariya what do you-"

"Come on senpai, why don't you come with me? I can help you with your 'violin'."

"I-I think I have to go…"

Kariya took a step closer. "Oh come on senpai! Why not?"

"K-kariya, you're too close."

"Got a problem with that senpai?" Kariya snickered.

Shindou couldn't take it anymore and walked up to Kariya and Kirino. Kariya had Kirino trapped between him and the wall and was still leaning closer. Shindou got angry just from seeing that.

He walked to Kariya and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, he pulled Kariya away with a strength that he almost fell on his back.

He smiled at Kirino but quickly turned to Kariya. "Stay away from him!" he shouted.

Kariya looked at Shindou in disbelieve for a few seconds, but quickly smiled at him. "What are you talking about captain?"

Shindou almost got red from anger. "You know dam right what I'm talking about, so stay away from him or I'll kick you off the team!"

Kariya laughed, "You can't kick me out, you need a **good **violist right?"

Kirino looked down, but Shindou just got madder. "GO! NOW!" He pointed at the other side of the hallway.

"Okay, okay." He walked away. "Bye senpai~"

Shindou looked at Kariya walking away. When he was out of sight Shindou turned to Kirino. "Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?"

Kirino looked at Shindou and blushed a bit. "N-no, I'm okay… But still thanks."

"It's nothing."

"No it is! No one has ever done something like that for me. Thank you!" Kirino hugged Shindou thigh.

Shindou had not seem this coming and didn't know what to do, but soon hugged Kirino back.

They stayed like this for a while and none of them said something. When they pulled back they smiled at each other.

"Come on, let's go." Shindou said smiling.

"Yeah let's go!" Kirino got his violin case from the ground and they walked towards Shindou's house.

* * *

**I feel sorry for making Kariya so meanisch, but I needed it so please don't be mad at me. I mean I really love the guy!**

**R&R and no Flames.**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here is the new chappy of this fic. Some things are finally gonna change! I hope you'll like it.**

**Disclamer: Mijke does not own Inazuma Eleven or any of it's character.**

* * *

Kirino and Shindou were in Shindou's room practicing again In those 3 weeks that they practiced together Kirino did get a bit better, but not enough to actually play along in the competition.

Shindou didn't know what he should do. He didn't want to hurt Kirino, but his team wouldn't be happy if they heard he didn't kick Kirino out.

Shindou looked at Kirino who was trying to play the song for the competition (Mad World) and sighed. _Maybe they're right… But I don't want to hurt him._

**_Flashback_**

"But captain..., don't let you feelings get in the way."

**_End of Flashback_**

Shindou sighed again. _Maybe Tsurugi is right, I'm letting my feelings get in the way… I think I have to tell him that he has to go… but how?_

"Shindou!" Shindou got snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Kirino. He had stopped playing and was now standing in front of him.

"Okay so you're alive, I was talking to you."

"Oh sorry, I was lost in thought. What were you saying?"

Kirino sighed. "I was asking how that was."

Shindou looked at Kirino. He hadn't been paying attention to Kirino. "Well… It was good I guess…"

Kirino looked down. "Shindou this isn't working… The competition is in 3 days and I'm far from good."

Shindou didn't know what to say. Now was his chance to tell Kirino that he had to go, but he couldn't… He just couldn't do it…

"Kirino…" Shindou started, he wanted to tell him that that wasn't true, that he could do it but he didn't how. Then Shindou got an idea. "Kirino what if I just choose another song?! Something a bit easier. Then we can-"

"Shindou don't." Shindou looked at Kirino and saw the sadness in his eyes. "We can't learn that on time and then everyone is failing because I just couldn't do it." Kirino smiled at Shindou. "And you know, I like this song." Kirino got the note sheet and looked at the text. "I mean, just look at the text."

Kirino started to sing. "And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad. The dreams in which I'm drying are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take. When people run in circles it's a very, very… Mad world, Mad world…"

Kirino stopped singing and looked at Shindou who was staring at him in disbelieve. "Uh… Something wrong Shindou?"

"Wow Kirino… Just wow…"

Kirino looked confused. "Wow? What do you mean wow?"

Shindou smiled. "Kirino you never told me you could sing like that! It was great!" Shindou wasn't lying, he had not seen this coming from Kirino. His voice was just so pure and beautiful.

Kirino blushed. "I'm not very good."

"Yes you are! You're great!"

"T-thanks…"

Shindou looked a bit troubled at Kirino. "But Kirino, if you can sing so beautifully then why are you playing the violin? Cause, sorry, but you're terrible."

Kirino looked down and mumbled something Shindou couldn't hear. "What"

"I had to…"

Shindou looked confused. "You had to…? What do you mean?"

Kirino sighed. "When my father was younger he was a great violist, he loved it so much that he wanted that for me too. So if I liked it or not I was going to play the violin. Only he never thought of the fact that I might not like it or just be terrible at it."

"Oh…"Shindou looked down. "Why did your father never ask you that?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you just tell him?"

Kirino laughed awkwardly. "Well… My father gets mad very fast."

"Oh…" Shindou didn't know what to say. He really wanted to help Kirino with this, but how? Suddenly Shindou got an idea.

He looked at Kirino. "What if you show that you like singing better?"

Kirino sighed. "I'd love to, but how?"

"The competition of course!"

Kirino looked confused at Shindou. "The song we're playing had lyrics with it, you can sing at the competition!"

Kirino looked surprised. "A-are you sure, what if I do something wrong?"

Shindou got a hold of Kirino's shoulders. "Kirino, you're great. I know that you can do it!"

Kirino blushed. "T-thanks…"

"So what do you say?'

"Let's do it!"

* * *

**So that was it for today. It might take a little longer to upload the next one. School started... -.- **

**R&R and no Flames.**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm a day early because fuck it I can! I hope you'll like it.**

**Disclamer: Mijke does not own Inazuma Eleven or any of its characters.**

* * *

The next day's Kirino and Shindou worked hard to make everything work out. The rest of the club had agreed on that Kirino would sing in the competition (after they heard him sing of course).

It was the last day before the competition and Shindou and Kirino were at Shindou's house to practice once more before the next day. It was around half past seven in the evening and Shindou and Kirino were still practicing.

"Mad world…" Kirino sang, Shindou laid his fingers on the last notes and ended the song.

Shindou turned around on his piano-seat. "That was great! We are so going to win that competition!"

Kirino smiled. "Yeah I think we have a good chance."

"Yeah we do!" Shindou got up from his seat, he walked over to his bed and sat down again. Kirino was staring outside, it was raining pretty hard which meant he had to ride home though the rain.

Shindou saw that Kirino looking outside. "Hey Kirino, how about you eat here tonight?"

Kirino turned to Shindou and smiled. "Thanks Shindou, I'd love to."

"Okay, I'll go tell the maid." Shindou got up and walked out of the room. Kirino still found the whole maid thing weird, but he was getting used to it.

Shindou walked back in. "Okay, it's okay."

"Cool."

Shindou walked over to Kirino and sat down on the bed, jumped right off and started to scream.

Kirino looked shocked around but saw nothing to be afraid of. "Uh… Shindou… What's wrong?"

"A-a s-spider…" Shindou stuttered.

Kirino stared at Shindou for a few seconds and then started to laugh.

Shindou looked a bit mad at Kirino. "What's so funny?!"

"Don't tell me that the 'great' Shindou, captain of the music-club, is afraid of a little spider!" Kirino laughed.

Shindou blushed. "T-that's not true."

"Oh yeah?! Then why did you scream so loud?!"

"Hey everyone is afraid of something."

"Yeah that's true…" Kirino finally stopped laughing a bit and looked at Shindou who was smirking at him. "Uh… Shindou… Why are you looking like that?"

"Everyone is afraid of something, so what are you afraid of?"

"N-nothing…" Kirino turned his head away.

"Uhm…"Shindou walked around the room thinking about what it could be. "How about… Tickling!"

Shindou jumped towards Kirino and started to tickle him. Kirino (who had not seen this coming) was attacked by Shindou's hands and it worked. Kirino started to laugh and couldn't stop anymore. He begged Shindou to let him go, but he was enjoying this way too much.

After a little while Kirino fell on his back and Shindou right on top of him. The laughing stopped and they stared into each other's eyes. None of the boys had any idea what they were suppose to say or do.

"Shindou…" Kirino whispered.

"Kirino…" Shindou whispered back and he slowly started to lean in. Shindou didn't know why he was doing that, but he did finally know what that feeling in his belly was.

As the two got closer both Shindou and Kirino closed their eyes.

They got closer and closer but just before their lips met they got stopped by a loud sound.

"Takuto! I'm home! Come down, then we can eat like a family!" It was Shindou's mother, who just got home.

Both boys eyes flew open, Shindou shot up and quickly got off of Kirino. Kirino slowly got up and looked at Shindou, who was looking the other way (to hide his blush). Kirino grabbed his cheeks with his own hands and could feel that they were flaming hot.

"U-uh… S-shall we go down stairs…" Kirino looked up at Shindou who was still looking at the other side of the room.

"Y-yeah…" Kirino got up and followed Shindou out of the room.

Kirino left soon after dinner. That night Shindou could barely sleep, he was thinking. He had a lot to think about, but there was only one thing he was sure about. He was in love with Kirino Ranmaru.

* * *

**That was it! I don't have anything to say...**

**R&R and no Flames.**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


	7. Chapter 7 (The end n)

**OMG guys I'm kinda sad! ;n; This is the last chapter... I want to thank everyone how kept up with me this time and thanks for all the cute reviewes and just hsdhkskhbdcghjbcj bjbnc! I love you guys so much, if it wasn't for all of you I wouldn't be writing anymore! Have fun reading the last chapter of: From music to romance!**

**Disclamer: Mijke does not own Inazuma Elevn or any of its characters.**

**Me: Even at the last chapter you're mean to me?! **

**Disclamer: I will keep doing this in all your stories so yeah!**

**Me: [sigh]**

* * *

Next day was the competition and Shindou was there early. People slowly got in and the room began to fill itself with them.

Just before the competition began the back-stage was filled with people and their instruments. Captains were running around to get their team together. Shindou was one of these people and was running around to find all his teammates.

When Shindou thought that he had everyone, he noticed something. He missed a curtain pink-haired boy.

Shindou was running around like a headless chicken. He asked everyone if they had any idea where Kirino was, but no one knew.

"Shindou just give up already, he's not here." Tsurugi said.

Shindou turned to Tsurugi. "Tsurugi, we need him! Do you know when we are?"

"We're the 6st. Why do you ask?"

"Okay that means I have half an hour." Shindou turned back around and ran away.

"W-where are you going?!" Tsurugi shouted after him.

"To Kirino's house, he lives nearby. I'll be back on time!" Shindou ran out of the building to look for Kirino. He ran as fast as he could to Kirino's house.

He took a turn right and ran into the park in the hope that that would be faster. As Shindou ran it started to rain and his hair and clothing got wet, but Shindou didn't care he just wannted to find Kirino.

In the hurry Shindou almost ran out of the park when he heard someone cry. He wasn't sure if he should waste his time, but curiosity won it and Shindou went to find out what it was.

A few trees away from him Shindou saw something pink come from behind the tree. Shindou sighed and walked towards the tree. When he got there he saw Kirino sitting on the ground, crying.

Shindou sat down next to him. "Hey are you okay?"

Kirino's head shot up and looked at Shindou in disbelieve. "S-shindou!? W-what are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same. Why are you here, in the rain, crying?"

Kirino looked back down and mumbled something. After that he buried his head in his hands and started crying again.

Shindou looked worried at Kirino. He carefully laid an arm around him and pulled him closer. "Shh… It's okay…"

"No it's not, Shindou I can't do this." Kirino cried.

"Why not, you're great." Kirino didn't need to say it, Shindou knew that it was about the competition.

"Today my father said to me that he couldn't wait to see me play, now I have to go up there and sing to him and all those people. I-I Just can't do it."

"Kirino we practiced so much, it's not going to go wrong. Your father is going to see how awesome you are." Shindou grabbed Kirino's chin with his fingers and made him look at him. "Cause that's what you are."

"But Shindou what if I-"

Shindou pressed his lips to those of Kirino and kissed him firmly. Kirino's eyes flew open in shock, but when he realized what was happening he closed them again and enjoyed the moment.

Shindou moved his hands to Kirino's waist and Kirino threw his own around Shindou's neck. The kiss was soft and sweet, as if they tried to calm each other (what Shindou was kinda trying to do, so yea).

They pulled back after a little while and looked at each other. "Kirino you are the most beautiful, talented and just greatest person I know. I think there isn't anything that you can't do." Shindou looked down. "That's what I love about you…"

Kirino blushed. "Thanks… I-I love you too…"

Shindou looked at Kirino for a moment, but soon smiled and kissed him again.

"Come on, we have a competition to win." Shindou said after they pulled back.

"Yeah, let's go!" They got up, joint hands and ran towards the music-hall.

**_After the competition_**

"See, I told you everything would be fine." Shindou was holding a golden cub, they had won. Kirino on the other hand was looking very nervous. Shindou sighed. "Kirino, calm down. We won, everything is okay."

"But Shindou my-"

"Your father isn't going to be mad, calm down."

"Ranmaru." Kirino turned around and saw his father looking at him.

"Y-yes father?"

"Why didn't you play the violin?"

"Uhm… C-cause…"

Shindou quickly got between the two. "It's my fault sir. I heard him sing and wanted him to sing instead of playing the violin, cause as you heard, he's really good."

Kirino's father looked at Shindou for a moment but then turned back to Kirino. "Ranmaru, who is this?"

"J-just a friend… and the captain of the club."

"Well then you have good friends that they take the blame for you." He looked at Shindou for one last time, then he turned around and walked away.

Kirino stared at his father walking away. "…He's okay with it…?" Kirino said in disbelieve.

"Looks like it." Shindou turned to Kirino. "By the way, just a friend? Since when do you kiss your friends? Are you really that kind of person?" Shindou smiled.

Kirino sighed, but smiled back. "Oh shut up, I'll tell him later."

"Yeah one shock a day is enough." Shindou and Kirino laughed a bit. They looked at each other, Shindou grabbed Kirino's wrist and pulled him closer. "But I'm happy I'm not just a friend."

"Yeah, let's keep it that way." Kirino leaned in and kissed Shindou, to what Shindou happily replied the way he wanted him to.

Little did they know that Kirino's father was looking at them. He sighed. "You deserve it Ranmaru. If you're happy then I'm happy." He turned around and walked away, letting the two boys alone for a while.

* * *

**Wow this really is the longest thing I have ever wrote... I hope I didn't mess anything up! xD**

**Well guys that was it... Thanks again for everything and I really love all of you! Thanks for being here, helping me out and even if I didn't talk to you then just thanks for reading this fic! So this is the last time I'm gonna say it in this fic! ;n;**

**R&R and no Flames.**

**See you next time (in the next fic)! (^.^)/**


End file.
